


for all to see

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [361]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Chrom has officially separated from his wife, and wants to introduce his new wife to the people, with a public show of how close they are. That new wife is none other than his daughter.
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [361]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 22





	for all to see

**Author's Note:**

> The Lucina mom is Sumia just as a heads up

The announcement takes most of the citizens by surprise. At first, the mere idea that the Exalt is separating from his wife is considered shocking, but when the rest of the news comes, including the name of the woman who has taken Sumia’s place in Chrom’s heart, no one quite knows how to react to it. However, Chrom is certain that he has made the right choice, and Lucina is inclined to agree with him, considering the fact that she has never been happier in her life.

The Exalt has fallen so in love with his daughter that he no longer has any interest in his wife, and Lucina returns those feelings, having always adored her father. She wants to feel bad for going behind her mother’s back, but when it comes down to it, she just does not feel the same loyalty to Sumia that she does to Chrom. To her, the most important thing is her father, and everything else is secondary.

The fact that he feels the same way about her is like something out of a dream, and every day, she fears she may wake up from that dream. However, she does not have anything to worry about in that regard; she is everything that Chrom could ever want, the only thing that he will ever need. His daughter is utterly perfect, and there is no one who could ever replace her in his eyes not in the way that she has replaced her own mother.

Lucina has grown up beautiful, elegant, and strong. She is everything the people should want from an Exalt, and the ideal heir. That being said, no one ever considered her for the position of the Exalt’s new bride; such a thing was completely unthinkable, before Chrom went and did it anyway, deciding that he did not care for anyone else’s opinion, and that he was not going to let anything get in the way of the happiness that he and Lucina yearn to share with one another.

As long as the two of them can be happy together, he really does not care what anyone thinks of him, least of all the wife that has been cast out. And so, with all of this in mind, he decides that the best thing to do is to make sure that the people get used to the simple fact that he and Lucina are together now, and that nothing is going to change that. In his mind, the best way to do that is to put their love on display, in such a manner that no one is able to ignore it.

Lucina looks so much like him that there is no doubt the two of them are related, but as she has grown, she has developed into quite the fetching young woman. Lately, she has begun to develop a lot, with curves that she previously did not possess, and has started dressing in such a way that she accentuates those assets. That only made it that much harder for Chrom to keep his hands off of her, and that is exactly what she had been hoping for.

Lucina never knew how best to attract her father’s attention, unsure if what she did would ever work, or if he would never see her as anything more than a child. Now, though, she has him right where she wants him, and is glad that she decided to change her look, glad that she decided to be bold, all for the sake of winning over the only man she could ever love.

Now, it is time for the official announcement of their marriage. The rumors have already spread to what feels like every corner of Ylisse, and there is not a soul who does not know about the separation, and the subsequent scandal involving their incestuous Exalt. Even so, Chrom wants to make the official announcement, and he wants to do it in such a way that everyone understands just how serious the two of them are, and just how close they have become in the time spent developing their relationship.

Standing over his people, Chrom gives a short speech he had prepared for this, ignoring any jeers that might ring out through the crowd. He does not expect everyone to understand or accept his decision, but that is not going to change his mind; it does not matter to him. Once the speech is out of the way, he can get to what he feels is more important, which involves stripping his gorgeous daughter down to nothing,

Lucina had almost been reluctant when he brought up the idea to her, but it was not hard to convince her, and she quickly pushed aside any hesitation, wanting only to be able to stand at her father’s side, recognized by everyone as his bride. If that means letting him fuck her before all of his subjects, then she is more than willing to go along with that, and even when is completely nude, she tries to face them all with confidence, letting them gawk at the body that belongs only to Chrom.

In turn, she helps him out of his clothes, heart racing as it always does when she gets to see her father naked. Though she has tried to get used to their relationship, it is hard not to get flustered over even the little things, so caught up in her attraction to him that she is easily flustered. Chrom has a perfect body, toned from his constant training, and Lucina gazes at him with adoration in her eyes, completely forgetting the crowd that stands beneath them, watching this show.

She forgets them, at least, until Chrom moves to bend her over, and she is left to face them all again, looking out at so many different faces, so many different expressions. There is disgust and curiosity, poorly disguised lechery, and even faces that seem completely blank, impossible for her to read or understand. However, none of their reactions really matter, and she finds that she does not care nearly as much about the opinions of her subjects as she does about the opinion of her father, the man who means the world to her, and the man who has declared that all of this is just fine, that it is perfectly acceptable for the two of them to be involved like this.

He has made it an official announcement, which means that the rest of the world simply has to get over it, and thinking that to herself makes Lucina feel powerful. Beyond that, it only serves to turn her on that much more, her pussy dripping wet in anticipation, ready for her father to take her in front of everyone, to show the kingdom who she belongs to, and that they are completely serious about all of this. She wants everyone to see, wants to show off their love, finding that she is not at all shy about this, not when the two of them are doing this together, showing off their love for all to see.

Chrom puts his steady hands on her hips, and Lucina feels assured just knowing that he is there with her. As he presses forward, she can feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her pussy, teasing her a bit with it, until she is whimpering and panting for him. From up here, there will be no way for anyone to hear the way she moans for him, but that does not matter, when the sounds are meant just for him. Nothing that she does is to really grab their attention, and though it excites her to have an audience, the audience itself does not effect the way that she does things. Nothing about this is put on.

Slowly, Chrom starts to push into her, and Lucina lets out a low, needy moan as her father begins to fill her. She really needs this right now, really needs his cock inside of her, needs him to fuck her hard and fast from behind as his means of showing everyone just how serious he is about his desire to marry his daughter. If they can do this in front of everyone, then they can do anything; somehow, she feels that this will give her the confidence she needs to take on the world itself, if need be.

Chrom takes his time to fill her up, even though he knows that she can handle more, that she can take it rough, or anywhere in between. He is gentle with her this time, perhaps to put on a show of tenderness for their audience, or perhaps because he wants to make it easier for her, in case having all these eyes on her makes her nervous. Everything he does really is so considerate, and she finds herself falling more in love with her father by the second, as he finally hilts his cock inside of her, with a low groan.

“Good girl,” he praises her, and she moans in response, finding that she can hardly find her voice to speak. Lucina needs this badly, and he seems to be able to sense this as he starts thrusting into her, now that he has given her a chance to get used to things. Though his thrusts do start off slow and gentle, easing her into things as he goes, it is not long before he has taken up a much quicker pace, allowing himself to get rough with her, just like she likes it.

Gone is his show of tenderness as he starts pounding into her from behind, pushing her forward and pulling her back, his grip on her hips tightening considerably. All the while, Lucina moans out wildly, crying out for her father, her voice dripping with pure lust as she lets herself get completely swept away in this. She loves this, loves it even more than she ever thought possible, and though she has nearly forgotten about the crowd watching, she is still somewhat aware of the way they stare, transfixed.

At least, those who have stuck around to watch. Some are so disgusted that they do not watch for a second longer than they have to, while others, even those who do not approve, are unable to turn their eyes away from the show going on right in front of them. It isn’t every day one gets to see the Exalt fucking anyone in public, without a hint of shame, let alone his own daughter, whom he claims to be so madly in love with that he has left his wife, and will be marrying the daughter herself.

Lucina is just barely aware of their reactions, and is not at all concerned with their thoughts, or why they are watching or how they are watching. She just makes sure that she lets them see how happy she is, how much she loves being fucked from behind by her father, by her lover, by the man that she is going to marry. This is everything that she could ever want, the life that she thought she could only ever dream about.

As she is pushed closer to her climax, her moans become more frequent, more desperate, and Chrom’s pace increases as he grunts behind her, growing more frantic himself. Since the two of them are to be wed, since their relationship has gone completely public, she knows that there is nothing for either of them to worry about, and that her father is not going to hold back. And so, in front of everyone watching, he gives into his pleasure and comes inside of her, sending her right over the edge as he begins pumping her full of his seed.

Lucina screams out, her moans probably reaching some of the spectators, but even that is beyond her concern now, as she loses herself in bliss. This is all perfect, and regardless of what anyone else may think, the couple is as happy as they could possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
